


Is it too late?

by Ringo_the_walrus



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, George Harrison Is a Good Friend, Hurt, Hurt Ringo Starr, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective John Lennon, Sad Paul McCartney, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_the_walrus/pseuds/Ringo_the_walrus
Summary: After the Beatles had a succesful performance on the Ed Sullivan show in 1963, they became instantly famous in America. Ringo Starr is very excited about this and about the concert they were about to give. He also started to accept his feelings for his best bud George. But he didn't know that after he left his hotel room  to go to the concert he would not return to it again.- this story is not really accurate with time and all- my first story, so if you have ideas comment themI started this story on wattpad (@Ringo_the_walrus) and decided to also post it on here
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Ringo’s POV  
It was the year 1964, America. Ringo opened his eyes, he couldn’t believe it. They were actually here, in AMERICA. Yesterday they did a successful performance at the Ed Sullivan show, it was amazing. Today they had a concert somewhere in the area they were staying. He didn’t know this place very well. How would a boy from Liverpool know the Geography of America. It didn’t matter, he just wanted to be evening.  
Ringo heard the soft snoring of George, his best buddy. When he joined the band 2 years ago he got a strange feeling when he met George. It was a pleasant feeling, but it grew more painful over time. But Ringo couldn’t have feelings for his best bud. Because they were best buds.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part, not very special, but I have to introduce the characters.

Paul’s POV  
I was wakened by a very loud thud coming from the other room. I was confused, what could make such a loud sound in Ringo and George’s room? He stood up and walked to their door, very slowly. Who knows what had happened, maybe a fan had broken into their room. Paul opened the door prepared for everything, but also nothing. He let out a sigh to only see George snoring softly, but where was Ringo? Then he saw it, Ringo had fallen of his bed. ‘’Are you okay Ringo?’’ he said with a slight chuckle. ‘’Yes I’m just very excited for our concert this evening’’ ‘’Well okay than, but don’t harm yourself. You still have to drum’’ ‘’Yeah, yeah Paul I will be more careful. Thank you.’’ Ringo said sarcastically. ‘’Just taking care of you, bud.’’ With that Paul walked to the bedroom he shared with John. But he still heard Ringo whispering, sounding irritated, ‘’I’m older than you.’’ Paul knew he wasn’t mad or irritated at all. It was Ringo after all, Ringo can’t be mad even if he tried. In fact he seemed happier those last couple of weeks, ‘’maybe he’s got a bird on his mind’’ Paul thought with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer, but still, it is pretty short. Long chapters are coming guys. Till the next the next part :>


	3. Part 3

John’s POV

Paul walked in when I was getting ready, with a very big smirk on his face.

‘’So what was that loud thud?’’ I asked.

‘’Ringo fell of his bed, so the usual. By the way have you noticed he’s been acting strange, like happier?’’

I found that question kind of strange, it is Ringo of course he is happy. But if I thought about it, he was acting happier. 

‘’… So?’’ Paul snapped me back to reality.

‘’Yeah, I guess you’re right, but what’s the problem with that?’’

‘’Nothing, I just thought, maybe there is a bird.’’

Aha, that could be true. Paul had his girlfriend Jane and I had Cynthia. But Ringo was still single, just like George. I wasn’t really surprised if it was a bird, we have been to a few pubs before so who knows.  
Again my thoughts were being disrupted by knocking on our door. I sighed, it was Brian.

‘’Guys, open the door. I know you are awake, I heard you talking.’’

‘’What are we going to do? I don’t want make myself ready.’’ Paul whispered in my ears.

‘’Just be very quiet, his hearing isn’t at its best anymore.’’ I whispered back.

‘’I can hear you John, I will wake up Ringo and George. Be ready and in the hall in 10 minutes, no excuses!’’ Brian yelled.

‘’Well I guess we have to go downstairs Paulie.’’

‘’Guess you’re right, but I first have to do my hair.’’ He said while doing a hair  
flip and walking into the bathroom.

‘’Brian said 10 minutes, not 10 hours.’’ I yelled at him.

‘’Shut it Lennon!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, bit longer again. I almost have my summer break so longer chapters coming. Till the next part :>


	4. Part 4

Paul’s POV

John and I walked down the stairs to meet Brian, Ringo and George. To my surprise only Brian was standing there.

‘’Hey Brian, where are Ringo and George?’’ I asked.

‘’I don’t know, I asked them to meet me in the hall. I think only Ringo was awake so maybe he had some trouble with George.’’ He said, with a concerned look on his face.

‘’Is something bothering you Eppy?’’

‘’No no, just stressed out because of the concert tonight.’’

‘’Well okay. Are we waiting for Ringo and George or are we going already?’’ John asked, while I heard a very loud grumble from his stomach.

‘’You can go inside, I will wait for them.’’ Eppy told us.

I saw a smile on John’s face while he ran inside the dining hall, with me following him.  
\-----------------------------------------------

George’s POV

I wake up hearing Eppy knocking on the door and then Ringo talking to him.  
‘’Wake George up and be downstairs in 10 minutes okay, I have to get Paul and John out of their room.’’ I heard Eppy saying.

Ugh, I don’t want to get out of bed.  
‘’Yeah of course Brian’’ I heard Ringo’s sweet voice say. Wait, sweet voice. Why did I thought that. I was snapped back to reality to hear Brian saying one last thing.

‘’Just hurry up okay, or you have to stay in the hotel today. I want you four boys in one place, who knows what you will do.’’ Brian said.   
He actually sounded kinda mad, but I heard his concern.

Weird, why would he try to sound mad. And what is he concerned about. 

As soon as Brian left I got out of bed. I didn’t want to, but I also didn’t want to spoil this day for Ringo. He is so excited for the concert tonight, if we have to stay in the hotel the whole day that would just suck.

‘’Have you heard Brian’s concern.’’ Ringo asked.

‘’Yeah kinda strange don’t ya think?’’

‘’let’s just get ourselves ready. I’m hungry.’’ I heard my stomach grumble.  
We talked until Ringo said we should go.

Before we got out of our room, I saw Ringo staring out of the window.

‘’What’s the problem, Ritchie?’’ I’m the only one using that name, but I think he likes it.

‘’Oh just, I thought I saw someone staring like directly at us. And when I turned to look better he disappeared.’’ He sounded a bit scared. I hated seeing him worried.

‘’Well we are the Beatles.’’ I said with a smile. ‘’Of course people will stare at our window, it’s not a very big secret that we are staring at this hotel. He probably saw the screaming girls in front of the hotel.’’ He smiled and I immediately felt warm inside.

‘’I guess you are right, let’s just go downstairs and go eat.’’

‘’that sounds like an amazing plan to me.’’ He gave me one more smile and walked out.  
I took one more look outside. It was probably just nothing, I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohh, who was that person outside?? And my chapters are getting longer yeay. Well till the next part guys :>


	5. Part 5

Ringo’s POV

The 5 of us were sitting at the table, eating our breakfast. I wasn’t that hungry though. My mind kept going to that figure I saw in the distance. I know it was probably just a fan but, something tells me it wasn’t just a fan.

I looked over at George. It was strange, he wasn’t done with his food yet. Which is very weird, because it’s George. I always admired his love for food. But now, it seemed like he was thinking about something too. Was he also thinking about that figure, no probably not. He assured me it wasn’t anything and I believe him. Well I think I believe him. Paul and John were just having a conversation about nothing as usual. And than Brian, looks like he is deep in his thoughts. Suddenly he looked at me, so I smiled at him. He gave me a smile back and finished his food. That smile, it was not a very happy one, more a concerned one. I decided he was just stressed and finished my food, I mean this is going to be a great day.

‘’Okay boys, it’s around 11 o’clock right know.’’ Brian started. ‘’You can go into the city and have some fun.’’

Immediately Paul and John stood up and ran out of the hotel, yelling that they were going somewhere. Brian tried to stop them, but it was no use. So he just yelled that they had to be back at the hotel in 5 hours.

‘’Okay, well, just be here again in 5 hours.’’ He told us while he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Probably because of Paul and John.

‘’Yeah, we will be here on time.’’ George said, while whispering to me ‘’Come on let’s have some fun, it probably doesn’t matter if we are a bit too late.’’ I giggled at his comment. He gestured to me to start running to the exit of the hotel. Behind us we heard Brian shouting that he heard George and that we better not be late.’’

I couldn’t keep up, my legs were far too small. George noticed that and grabbed my hand. Luckily he just looked forward so he couldn’t see my Beet red face.  
\----------------------------------  
George's POV

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG. I’m actually holding his hand and he’s letting me. Unbelievable. I’m starting to accept my feeling for him for a while now. I’m so scared he will find out what I really think about him, that he will find out that I want to be more than best mates.

I almost know he doesn’t want to be in a relationship, but it hurts more than I can bare. Just knowing that this feeling in my stomach will never be satisfied, because I can’t tell him what I really feel. It’s illegal. And as soon as I say it to someone, they will call the police on me. I will get arrested. The Beatles will be no more. My friends will hate me. And… And …

‘’George?’’ I heard a soft voice say.

‘’George!’’ I suddenly realized it was Ringo’s soft voice.

‘’Yeah what is it?’’ I asked with slight confusion.

‘’Well, I better ask you.’’ He said with slight concern in his voice. ‘’You just stopped running, and you started sweating.’’

‘’Oh, yeah everything is alright mate.’’ I saw his face show a little disappointment when I said the word mate, but that immediately changed into a big smile.

‘’Well that’s good, maybe we can go into that cute little café?’’ 

‘’Seems nice let’s go.’’ That’s the moment I saw people giving us weird looks. I was still holding Ringo’s hand. He seemed to notice it too and we quickly let go.

‘’Uhm, last one there is a rotten egg!’’ He suddenly shouted. Classic Ringo, always trying to make the situation better for everyone. With a smile I ran after him into the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was away for a few days, but just one week of school left. Till the next part guys :>


	6. Part 6

**Ringo’s POV**

‘’For me just the normal sandwich’’ I said. I wasn’t super hungry, not after what happened on the street. But I’m just putting on a happy face. I noticed that I was putting on a fake smile more and more over the past few weeks. Of course, I’m so happy we are here, in America. And I can’t wait for our concert tonight. But I started accepting my feelings for George and it’s eating my alive. Every time he smiles at my I feel wonderful and awful at the same time. Every time he smiles at my I hear this voice. It began small at first, but now, now it is just echoing in my head.

_He will hate you if you tell him_

_You dirty, dirty queer_

_You are disgusting_

_You don’t deserve this whole live_

_You don’t deserve him_

‘’For me fish and chips, please’’ That sweet voice was a light in the darkness around me. Even those simple words are amazing. I am so confused. I want to love him. I want to be with him. But that voice, nothing can stop it and it is only getting louder. Nothing can stop it, except George. Why world, why universe? What did I do?

‘’Sorry sir, could you repeat that?’’

‘’Oh, ehm, some fish and chips please’’

‘’I’m afraid we don’t have chips.’’

‘’He means some fish and fries’’ I said. George looked at me like I said something disgusting. I just laughed.

‘’Oh, of course. I will bring your food as soon as I can.’’ She said with a sweet smile.

‘’Stupid people.’’

‘’George! That girl did her best’’

‘’It’s not just the girl but this whole country, I bet no one knows what fish and chips is.’’ I started to believe he really thought that, but he quickly couldn’t be serious anymore.

The rest of our lunch we just laughed and we both forgot about the incident on the street. I finally had something to keep that voice away from me. It was George.

George’s POV

Ringo and I walked through the city, but then we heard the bell ringing. Ringo was almost jumping, grabbed my arm and started running to the hotel. I was so happy for him. This wasn’t the best day in America for him, but this concert will change that.

We greeted Brian who was already waiting at the entrance. He looked happy at first sight, but I know Brian. I could see right through him. He still looks super concerned. But this time, I could tell it had something to do with Ringo. I didn’t have enough time to think about it, because Paul and John came running around the corner.

‘’We’re sorry, we’re sorry,’’ He said panting heavily.

‘’Well, you’re actually on time.’’ Brian said, visibly relieved. ‘’Come on guys, the cars are ready.’’

Ringo almost jumped into the car, he was just that excited. I loved seeing him like that. I know he has been putting up a fake small for some time. Even in the café. But this is a real smile. The smile I fell in love with. Yes, I love him. And after the concert I’m going to tell him.

**Ringo’s POV**

‘’20 more minutes guys!’’

I was so nervous I can’t take it anymore.

‘’Everything alright Rings?’’ I heard Paul say. He had a small giggle in his voice. But I wasn’t feeling that well. Paul noticed that.

‘’Oh my god, Ringo, you have to sit down.’’ He suddenly was really concerned. ‘’John help me with him.’’

‘’He can handle it, Paulie. He is a big boy.’’ But when John turned around to look at my his behaviour changed. ‘’Oh my god, eh eh.’’

They picked me up and brought me to an other room with a couch.

‘’I will bring you some water.’’ With that John ran away.

‘’You look like a ghost, how do you feel?’’

‘’It’s nothing, just the nerves really.’’

John came back with some water and chocolate.

‘’Here, you always get happy from chocolate.’’

I thanked him and drank some water. I took a little bite from the chocolate and immediately felt better.

‘’Okay, you’re getting some colour back.’’ Paul sighed with relief. ‘’Just stay here, we will leave you alone and come back in 10 minutes, okay?’’

‘’Yes, thank you guys.’’

‘’Of course, you’re our best mate, mate.’’ John said laughing.

And with that they left the room.

After 2 minutes I felt a lot better. Chocolate is the best medicine.

I got out a pen and a piece of paper and decided to write something.

I heard some voices coming from the other room.

‘’What??’’ The person who talked tried to whisper, but that didn’t work. I knew it was George.

‘’Don’t worry, George. Yes he almost passed out, but it’s going better now. He needs all the rest he can get, before we get on stage.’’

I was happy George got so concerned about me.

_If he finds out what you are he wouldn’t care_

Nope, I don’t want you right know.

I started writing down my feelings for George to keep away the voice. This wasn’t the first time I was writing down my feelings. It was the only way I could cope with my feelings. All was it just for a little bit. I stuffed the paper into the pocket of my jacket. Just as I did I heard the door open and Paul’s face sticking out.

‘’Are you ready?’’

‘’Yeah, let’s do this.’’

When I walked out of the room, George immediately ran towards me. He didn’t say a word, but he fixed my tie and jacket and looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

‘’Okay lads. Are. We. Ready?’’ John yelled.

We all shouted happily and started running towards the stage.

‘’Ladies and gentleman. The Beatles!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summer break finally came. Till the next part guys :>


	7. Part 7

Ringo’s POV

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me_

_You´ll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It´s such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

I can’t describe how happy I feel. John was singing his heart out. Standing in his pose like always and Paul is dancing with him. But the best part is George. I have so much fun because he has so much fun. This night is amazing. Sometimes he shot me a glance. Those times were… Amazing! The whole world stood still, just because his cute smile.

‘’Thank you, thank you.’’ John started to yell, because the fans were too loud. ‘’We had so much fun tonight but we have to go.’’

I heard the crowd yelling some things that sounded disappointed.

‘’At the exit you can buy our vinyl record. Please please me.’’ This time it was Paul who spoke. ‘’Right now we have started making our new album.’’ He paused for effect and it worked.

‘’With the Beatles!’’ The crowd yelled in excitement.

‘’You guys were such a wonderful crowd.’’ George’s voice went through my whole body.

The guys were now looking at me, like I had to say something. If my blush wasn’t visible, it was now.

‘’Ehm.. eh… Hello?’’ I stammered. Hello, what the heck. We were going away, not starting.

‘’Well that was Ringo guys!’’ John yelled. The whole crowd laughed, but it was a nice laugh. And with that we did our last bow and walked of.

George’s POV

‘’WE. ACTUALLY. DID. THAT’’ Paul yelled into my ear.

‘’Yes Paul, I know. I was standing beside you and I am still standing there.’’ I tried sounding calm. But you could here the adrenaline through my voice. Could you blame me.

‘’So who wants to go to the hotel and get real drunk?’’ John asked, although he already knew what the answer was.

‘’Yes please.’’ The three of us answered.

Brian came walking in, with much excitement on his face.

‘’Guys you were amazing. Although, Ringo you could have a bit better exit sentence.’’ I looked at Ringo and he was as red as a beat. But he did laugh at the joke.

‘’okay boys if you can follow me to the doors’’

We all followed Brian while excitedly talking about the concert.

‘’Are you excited to get wasted in the hotel?’’ I asked Ringo.

‘’George, come on let’s finish this day nice and not with a headache.’’

‘’Come on Ritchie, we will have so much fun.’’

‘’I don’t know, we have to wake up at 5 o’clock in the morning for our plane. And I don’t think Brian will be happy if we are late again.’’

‘’Ringo, really. This concert was amazing. We have to celebrate.’’ I was getting a little bit frustrated, why didn’t Ringo want to have fun?

‘’Look George, I am just still thinking about that man this morning. What if we get drunk and… and what if we walk outside and that man finds us.’’

‘’Ringo, really don’t worry about it man. You are too scared.’’ I was getting angry.

‘’But George just imagine if something happens to one of us.’’

‘’I don’t care. I don’t want to hear about it. we talked about this and I don’t want to think about is. I just want to have fun. But that is impossible with scared little Ringo!’’ I couldn’t believe myself. Brian, Paul and John just looked at me. I was so ashamed. Ringo just worried about our safety and this is how I treat him.

Ringo runs of to walk to the door and won’t look at me. Well there goes my plan admitting my feelings for him.

‘’What happened there?’’ Paul asked.

‘’Nothing, I’m just a bit cranky after singing for 3 hours.’’

‘’Well guys, if we hear some knocks on the door that means the police has enough control for you lads to run towards the car.’’

Paul and John walked towards Brian and were getting ready for a sprint. That left Ringo and I to stand next to each other.

An awkward silence followed.

I felt so guilty about what I said. Now Ringo will never love me.

But I love him so much. I couldn’t take it anymore. I had to say something.

It won’t be admitting my feelings, but I have to apologize.

‘’Look Ringo.’’ I was thinking what to say. He was looking away, probably angry. Which I could understand of course.

‘’I just… ehm’’

‘’George I just don’t want to talk to you right now.’’

‘’No Ringo I am so, so, so sor…’’

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

‘’Okay lads. RUN.’’

Shoot. This moment, really? But no time for thinking, I had to run.

Paul and John were taking the lead, with me following them and Ringo being a bit behind. Next to me was a wall of hands of fans. I saw the car coming closer. Paul jumped in, next John and then me.

I was preparing for Ringo bumping into me, but I didn’t feel anything. Sweat began forming on my head. I looked next to me and saw the fans being one big thing, but no Ringo. No happy face next to me with his blue eyes. Tears were forming. Then I saw it. It was just for one second, but I couldn’t miss it.

The man.

The man Ringo saw outside the window, was standing in an alley looking me right in the eyes. I swear I saw him grinning. A grin that was worse than any nightmare. The police closed the doors, thinking all four of us made it. Paul and John were thinking that too. Brian, who was sitting in the passengers seat was thinking it too. I was the only one who knew. We started to drive, I looked out the window. And there he was, in the same alley I saw the man, a body was dragged to a car. It could be anyone, but it was Ringo who was being dragged there.

My Ringo.

He was hit on the head and thrown in the trunk. Then it hits me.

‘’RINGO IS GONE!’’

Ringo’s POV

Could George just be quiet. I was hurt, still I loved him so much. What was I doing? He was going to apologize, and I will listen and accept it.

‘’No Ringo I am so, so, so sor…’’

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

‘’Okay lads. RUN.’’

Really, NOW? Well, I just had to run now. John and Paul were already going so I followed George. The car was already ready to go and it was only a few meters away.

But someone jumped on me.

I was surprised and shocked, I couldn’t move for a few seconds.

Then I realized I wasn’t running anymore.

Everything was hurting, I couldn’t breath well.

SOMEONE WAS LYING ON ME.

I struggled getting him of of me. But it had no use.

He pulled me up and started dragging me. I didn’t feel anything.

When I finally did I was already in an alley with a car and another man.

I knew than man, he was the one that stood outside my window.

I was scared, but started to fight my way out.

It started to work.

And then,

And then,

Then… Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing this at 1 am, pffff no, maybe, okay yes. But I’m very happy how this chapter came out. I hope you enjoyed Till the next part guys :>


	8. Part 8

John’s POV

I was having a conversation with Paul. A normal conversation. Then George yelled something, at first it went in one ear and out the other. But then I realised it. I heard the silence around us.

‘’What?’’ I broke this sickening silence, afraid for the answer. But none came. I looked to my side and I saw a crying George in Paul his arms. Most of the time it is me who is in Pauls arms, but George needed him now.

‘’Okay George, just calm down, take your time.’’ Paul his soothing voice echoed in my head. Although Paul was trying to comfort George, it was also helping me.

‘’But what do you mean Ringo is gone?’’ I finally asked when George started to calm down. But he immediately started crying again.

After 10 minutes of George calming down and crying again we got to the hotel. The four of us went to mine and Pauls hotel room and sat George down. This whole time Brian stayed silent.

‘’George, we know your upset, but please tell us what’s wrong.’’ I asked.

‘’I saw it and I did nothing to stop it.’’

‘’What did you see? And where is Ringo?’’

‘’The… There was a… a man in an alley.’’ He started to tear up again. ‘’A.. a… and Ringo was there.’’

‘’Ringo was there with the man?’’ I was really confused now. ‘’Why would Ringo be there, he knew he had to go to the car immediately!’’

‘’What happened next George?’’ Paul was always the more reasonable one in stressful situations.

‘’Ri… Ringo was be… be… being dragged there.’’ I now understand that Ringo didn’t go there on purpose and became more afraid for the answer as the minutes pass by.

‘’He struggled, then got hit on the head and put in the trunk.’’ The first sentence that came out of George’s mouth that wasn’t in pieces. But also the most painful sentence that night.

We all stayed silence, nobody said something. What could we say. We just heard a description about how one of our best mates got kidnapped. Maybe he is gone forever. And I can do nothing about it. My anger grew and grew and grew till I couldn’t hold it anymore. I looked around to see where or on who I could take my anger out.

Paul? No he hates it when I’m angry, especially when I’m angry at him. Which is understandable. And I love him to much.

George? No of course not. He has the most pain out of all of us. Ringo is his best mate and seeing your best mate being kidnapped right in front of your eyes. I couldn’t even imagine how hard that is. And I’m starting to think George sees Ringo more than a friend.

Now that I think about it, what am I doing right now! I’m looking around the room who to take my anger out? I’m trying to think of things that make me more calm. But then something triggered my anger again. Brian.

‘’Why haven’t you said something?’’

‘’Now John, calm down please. We are all sad in our own ways.’’ Paul tried to sooth me, he probably knew I was getting angry. But it didn’t work.

‘’No Paul.’’ Then it snapped. ‘’You were concerned the whole day. You knew about his and didn’t tell him? What kind of manager are you?’’

‘’John, go apologize to him right know!’’

‘’No Paul. He is right, I… I knew about this.’’

‘’WHAT!’’ The three of us were shocked that it was George who yelled.

‘’Guys please calm down.’’

‘’Calm down, CALM DOWN?’’ now Paul was getting angry too. The three of us cornered Brian.

‘’Yes, I got a call this morning of someone who told me something is going to happen to ‘our small boy’. I asked what he meant and he said if I told anyone the whole world would know my little secret.’’

‘’What is your little secret?’’ Paul started to calm down.

‘’That I’m queer.’’ I heard he was scared and if I wasn’t so angry I would be more reasonable. But I was angry.

‘’So you think that not telling that Ringo was in danger is way less important than just some guy spreading rumours you’re queer?’’

‘’John please, you have to understand that those rumours could break up the Beatles and could put me in jail.’’

‘’I DON’T CARE THAT THE BEATLES COULD BE NO MORE, ATLEAST WE HAD RINGO NOW. WOULDN’T WE BRIAN?’’

‘’Guys, don’t you think I’m in pain of what happened. I feel so guilty I can’t describe it.’’

‘’Well maybe you deserve to be in jail, if that could bring Ringo back I would give you to the police. At least Ringo wouldn’t betray his friends.’’

Brian stayed silent this time. Deep inside I knew I went to far, but my anger took over.

‘’It’s best if you leave this room Brian.’’ And with that he left.

That’s the moment I couldn’t take it anymore. My whole body was weak of all the emotions of the night and I fell to me knees. Paul knelt next to me and hugged me, George on the other side. The three of us slowly sobbed and hugged for the next few hours. We all knew we were missing a part, a quarter of us was gone and we couldn’t do anything about it. With that we fell asleep on the ground.

Ringo’s POV

I woke up in complete darkness and was feeling kind of claustrophobic. I just started to giggle.

‘’George get off me.’’ I laughed.

But I didn’t feel George his warm body and something was covering my mouth. I suddenly felt a pain on my wrists. My… my hands were tied with rope. Then a sharp pain went through my head. I remembered it. That man, the hit on the head. I… I was in a trunk of a moving car! I started kicking and screaming till the car stood still. People with masks over their mouths opened the trunk and by their looks they weren’t nice.

‘’Well, well, well, our sleeping beauty finally awaked. What are we going to do with him, Flint?’’

‘’I don’t know Pete, we have a long way to go and I don’t want to drag any attention with someone screaming in the trunk.’’

Before I realised what was going on I got hit on the head again.

And that terrifying black was all that I saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop writing these things at 1 am. Well till the next part guys :>


	9. Part 9

Paul’s POV

I woke up with George in my arms and John hugging me. I was slightly confused. Why are we on the ground and where was Ringo? Man I had a horrible nightmare, it felt so real. The pain, the tears the lose of Ringo. RINGO!

I immediately stood up, waking everybody. This wasn’t a bad dream, this was real.

‘’What is it luv, man I had a terrible night.’’ John sounded like he didn’t remember anything. ‘’What is George doing in our room?’’

I sat down on the bed with a sigh feeling defeated. John stood up and sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

‘’It wasn’t a bad dream then.’’ He sighed.

‘’No it wasn’t. We lost our Ringo.’’ I look down at George. I have never seen him so depressed.

‘’Oh George, he isn’t gone forever. We will find him.’’

‘’HOW DO YOU KNOW!’’

‘’George everyone is sad that Ringo isn’t here, but you don’t have to do this.’’ Now John was getting kind of angry.

‘’WHAT, JOHN, WHAT CAN’T I DO?’’

‘’You’re going to far George.’’

I saw pain in George his eyes and I knew what to do. I gave him a hug and I think he appreciated it.

‘’The last words I told him is that he we never have fun because he was to scared. I yelled at him for no reason. An… and I can never tell him I love him.’’ He whispered softly.

Then someone knocked on our door.

‘’Lads please, I’ve called the police and they are on the case right now.’’ John opened the door.

‘’The police won’t do anything, we better go to the place ourselves.’’ I knew John was still mad at Brian, but at least he didn’t yell at him.

‘’John I don’t think that’s a good id-‘’ Brian began.

‘’It wasn’t a proposal.’’ With that he shoved Brian out of the way.

George and I followed him. Brian stood still for a moment but decided to follow us too.

George’s POV

We arrived at the place we held our concert yesterday. It was so much fun only a day ago, but now… I hated the place.

‘’Well, let’s take a look then. Now there aren’t any screaming girls.’’ Paul always tried to have a positive attitude, which made this place a little bit better.

I walked around, but I didn’t see anything. ‘’This is stupid, we are never going to find anything.’’

I saw John and Paul looking at something at the ground. And I started running towards it. It was something brown, but there was still some red in it. I was going sick when I new what it was.

Blood.

‘’George, I… I’m sorry you had to see this.’’ Paul began. But I was already walking away, to the entrance of the building. John, Paul and Brian followed me.

‘’Our breakroom, we had so much fun.’’ John said with clear sadness in his voice.

I saw a door that was only slightly opened. I opened it completely but only saw a couch and a jacket. Ringo his jacket.

Anger came back as I thought about that man who took him. I picked up the jacket and held it close to me. A paper fell out of it.

Curiosity took over anger and I picked it up. It was Ringo’s handwriting. On top of the paper it said:

_For George, the love of my life_

I couldn’t believe my eyes. Ringo had feelings for me! I thought that because he wrote it to me, I could read it. But while I was reading it I got more sad. I crashed down on the bank in tears. I was a terrible friend, why couldn’t I have helped him. Paul, John and Brian came running through the door. Paul immediately hugged me while John asked what the matter was. I handed him the letter and he looked at it. Brian came, but John pushed him out of the room.

‘’This isn’t your business Brian. Go away.’’ Brian did as he was told. ‘’May we read it George?

I just nodded silently.

_For George, the love of my life,_

_Dear George, If you only would know how much I love you. When we held hands in public I wanted to stay there forever. I caused quite a scene with me almost passing out. Paul and John think I had stage fright, I just wish it was stage fright. But it are the voices in my head that got too much. Love is a beautiful thing, but if you can’t express it, it can be the most painful thing in the world. if I’m in complete silence a sickening black will overthrow me and voices will tell me I’m worth nothing. If you hear that long enough you believe it is true. I am worth nothing._

‘’I’m the worst friend ever. How could I never have known about this.’’ I cried out. Paul hugged me tighter.

‘’Wait there is something on the back.’’ John said. I was too sad to have read it.

‘’I don’t know if I want to hear it.’’ I said silently.

‘’It’s a love song, I didn’t know Ringo wrote songs.’’

_I give him all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love him, too  
I love him_

_He gives my everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
He brings to me  
And I love him_

_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love him_

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love him_

_For you George, my love. I wish I could express my love for you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ringo._

‘’It’s beautiful.’’ Was the only thing I could bring out.

‘’Lads, it’s me, Brian.’’ We heard from the other side of the door. ‘’I think I found something that you might find interesting.’’

We walk with Brian to the alley where I saw Ringo for the last time.

‘’Why are we here Brian.’’

‘’This was the alley right… George?’’ I sadly nodded.

‘’Well I looked around and found that.’’ He pointed at a big block of something.

‘’What’s that?’’

‘’It’s a security camera.’’ Brian said excitedly. ‘’There are not much yet, but if I’m correct it recorded how Ringo was taken.’’

‘’This camera is from the security of the concert hall.’’

‘’They probably have the tape, since it’s only a day old.’’

‘’That means if we go with the tape to the police they can see the man who is behind this.’’

‘’And that brings us a step closer to finding Ringo.’’ I said with a little hope, but mostly determination in my voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much special in this part, but they came a bit closer to finding Ringo. Yeayy. Well, till the next part guys :>


	10. Part 10

Ringo’s POV

I woke up again, but this time I was smart enough to not start screaming and kicking again. I just had to wait, I didn’t know for what, but I just had to wait. I was scared to death with what would happen. I would give everything if George was laying next to me. Tears came through my eyes when I thought about him. Maybe I never saw him again. I didn’t even accept his apology. What was I going to do. I always had my best mates by my side, but now, I had nobody.

They could easily replace me.

I was nothing worth.

Just someone they needed for a beat in the background.

At that moment the trunk was opened.

George’s POV

We went to the concert hall full of determination. We are going to find out who this horrible monster was.

‘’Sorry, but where can we find the security tapes from the camera’s on this terrain?’’ Paul asked to the receptionist.

‘’I’m sorry sir, but I can’t tell you.’’

‘’I’m afraid we have to call the police to back us up.’’ Brian said with a sigh.

‘’We don’t have time for that.’’ I yelled.

‘’George come on they will be there in a few moments.’’ John sat down on a chair and I went to sit next to him.

‘’Stupid police, we could solve this case way faster.’’ I mumbled angry.

Paul’s POV

It has been 30 minutes when the police finally came.

‘’That was about time.’’ I whispered to John and George, who both nodded in agreement. Brian heard it too, but didn’t say anything about it.

‘’We found a camera who probably filmed everything that happened, maybe you could look through the security footage.’’ Brian was being careful with his words. He didn’t want the world to know Ringo was gone.

‘’Yeah, yeah, yeah, we will take a look.’’ I got a bit angry about how the cops almost didn’t care. But I followed them.

We found the tape from yesterday and started to watch it. The cop who was with us started to fast forward to the crime.

‘’There, there is the man.’’ I said excitedly.

‘’I can see that.’’ The cop said really annoyed. ‘’Well, there is your friend being put in the trunk.’’

‘’But can you see who it is?’’ George was eager to know.

‘’Well, can you see! This guy has a mask on. Of course I can’t see who it is.’’

‘’Bu… but maybe he was in that alley an other time of the day.’’

‘’Do you really think we will watch this whole 24 hour tape, no way.’’ What kind of bad cop was this. ‘’Look, we won’t find anything with this tape. Just leave it to the police okay. Don’t try to solve this, because you won’t help your friend.’’

‘’What are you going to do know, than?’’ George asked.

‘’Well, this case isn’t the most important one we have right now. Maybe I will with my colleagues about it. But this tape is useless. We are probably going to wait for some clues from people.’’

‘’But this case is private, how can anyone give us clues if they don’t know what happened to Ringo!’’ I knew George was getting angry and if I was being honest I was getting angry too.

‘’I’m sorry mister Harrison, but right now there is nothing we can do.’’

‘’How about searching for clues, ey? Even though the tape was maybe useless, we have done more than you did.’’

‘’I’m sorry, but you are not a policeman, are you?’’

‘’NO, BUT IF I WAS I WAS A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE.’’ George shouted out of frustration and sadness.

The cop just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. ‘’Those celebrities think they can say or do anything nowadays.’’ He scoffed.

Paul’s POV

After that whole scene in the concert hall we just went to our hotel. John finally started to talk somewhat normal again with Brian. Which made this horrible thing a tiny bit better. I went to John’s and my room, while John and George got some food. Brian went to his room next to me, saying he still had to do some business.

I opened the hotel door while saying goodbye to George, John and Brian. I walked over to the bed and lay on it with a big sigh. This day has been too much. I still couldn’t believe that Ringo was gone. How scared he must feel right now.

But he has no use of me if I was just sad, so I decided to give Brian a visit. I walked to the door next to me and just as I was about to knock I heard Brian talk on the telephone.

‘’Yeah, just give me three days. I have to convince the boys to come with me. It won’t be easy, but once Paul will go John will probably go with him and George will follow.’’ I didn’t understand what Brian meant, who was he talking to?

‘’Okay so I will meet you at the airport in three days. Leave the boys to me, then we will go to Britain.’’ I couldn’t believe it, Brian wanted to go to Britain. WITHOUT RINGO?

‘’Oh yeah Ringo, he will stay in America a little bit longer, we just have to find a new drummer for the time being. We have to start recording this new album, otherwise we lose to much money. Today is a conference, than we explain that Ringo is staying in the hospital and when we will leave the US.’’

Brian was probably talking more, but I have heard enough. I stamped away to my room and slammed the door, Brian probably heard me, but I didn’t care. He wanted us to leave just because of some stupid album we had to record. He wanted to replace Ringo. I had to tell the others. There is no way we leave the US without Ringo.

Brian’s POV

I heard Paul stamping to his room and slamming his door shut. I let out a big sigh. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I ended the fake phone call and sat on the bed. Paul will tell the others that I wanted to leave Ringo in the US, so we can record a stupid album. Of course I didn’t want to leave Ringo behind, but it was all for the plan from the man that held Ringo hostage. The lads think I didn’t tell them anything because otherwise my secret will be out in the open. But I’m trying to help Ringo by doing this.

If I won’t do what I’m asked to do, things could end badly for Ringo. I had to keep up my act now, for Ringo. The lads will hate me and it will be difficult, but it is for the better.

I heard George and John knock on Paul his door. It was only a matter of time when the chaos will start.

‘’HE WHAT?’’ John screamed

‘’We won’t go without Ringo.’’

‘’Another thing is, he sa… he said that we could replace Ringo.’’ I was feeling so guilty, but I had to say it. ‘’But please don’t be super mad at Brian. I’m sure he has his reasons.’’

‘’Are you defending him Paul.’’

‘’Well, he is more than a manager right, he is our friend.’’

‘’We don’t care, this man thought about leaving Ringo behind and replace him. You can’t forgive him for that, even when he is our friend.’’ I couldn’t take it anymore, that guy who hold Ringo hostage will never find out I didn’t do this tiny part of the plan. I just had to say something. I walked into their room.

‘’Lads, I didn’t mean it okay. I never would want to replace Ringo or leave him behind.’’

‘’Where you eavesdropping us?’’ John asked.

‘’Yes, okay, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Why would we believe you?’’

‘’I don’t know, I just hope that you know that we will not leave the US without Ringo.’’

‘’I will NEVER tru-‘’ John started, but Paul cut him off.

‘’John, Brian is not the enemy here. Please forgive him, we need each other right now.’’

‘’Okay than.’’

‘’Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.’’

‘’It’s okay Brian.’’

‘’Okay be ready in a 2 hours, you have a to be in front of the press in a few hours.’’ I knew they wouldn’t like this.

‘’WHAT!’’ the three of us yelled at the same time.

‘’And another thing, when they ask about Ringo. You have to say that he is ill, but that everything is alright with him.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a shitty chapter, sorry everyone. I started to write but I couldn’t fix it anymore. The most important thing is, is that Brian has to follow the plan from the man who holds Ringo hostage. Well I hope the next chapter is better. Till the next part guys :>


	11. Part 11

Ringo’s POV

‘’Come on you lazy shit.’’ I decided to not show much resistance, but I could show a little bit.

‘’I don’t know, I kinda like this trunk.’’ But this guy didn’t like that response. He grabbed me by my collar and looked me straight in the eye.

‘’Well, well, well, looks like you’re trying to be a funny one, ey?’’ I was getting kind of scared now. ‘’You know what we do with people who thinks they are funny.’’ I slowly shook my head, then BAM. He punched me in the face and let go of me. I fell to the ground and he landed a kick on me. He grabbed me by the collar again and said, ‘’No funny business anymore okay?’’ And I nodded.

‘’Flint just bring him inside, maybe he can watch the press.’’

‘’Th… the press?’’ I stammered.

‘’Your friends have a live press in a few hours, I thought you maybe would like it to watch them.’’ I didn’t understand why he would say that, but hearing my friends talking about that everything is going to be okay is what I need right now.

‘’I’m going away to get some stuff Flint. Kim is inside. You know what to do.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah okay Pete.’’ That voice of Pete I somehow recognized it, but my mind didn’t have enough time to think, because that Flint guy pushed me towards the door

After that he brought me inside of the house. I learned to always see the positive things in life, even in this situation. So I looked around, the house looked quite nice actually. But that didn’t last long, Flint opened a door to a very dark room. He pushed me down the stairs just laughing. I tried not to cry, but I almost couldn’t hold it. I was just laying at the bottom of the stairs waiting. Flint walked down and gave me a kick to the stomach. That made tears come out my eyes. He grabbed me by the collar and he forced me to look in those devilish eyes again.

‘’You crying little boy. Nobody is gonna see ya and nobody is gonna help ya.’’ He threw my in a sort of cage in the basement, walked upstairs and slammed the door. I shuffled to a wall and waited. Soon after I heard shouting from upstairs.

‘’KIM, check on the TV while I’m gone. And bring that piece of shit upstairs if the press start.’’

‘’O… of course Flint.’’

Then the front door was opened and slammed shut. I think I’m alone with that Kim. Hearing how she is being treated, she will probably be the only person I can talk normally with.

After a few minutes my eyes could see a bit more of this room. My cage was just some bars in the corner of the room, I was guessing that my space was around 3 by 3 meters. I saw a very old dirty blanket, but nothing more. The adrenaline started to go away and that’s when I felt it. Of course they tied my wrists together with a rope. It was really hurting and even though the dark I saw my skin turning very red. I decided to try and get some sleep just to get the time get by faster. I just had to wait and see.

George’s POV

‘’Brian we can’t lie about this.’’

‘’Please, you lads have to understand that it is important for Ringo’s safety that the world doesn’t know about all of this.’’

‘’It just hurts to lie about this.’’

‘’I know George, but please, please do it for Ringo’s sake.’’

‘’We will Brian.’’

‘’You know, I rented a studio. This way you can keep your mind of off this whole situation until the police found something.’’

‘’Maybe it is good for us to play some music again.’’

‘’But we don’t have Ringo.’’

‘’I know, let’s just go to the press okay.’’

The more I was away from Ringo, the more depressed I got. We were getting ready before we got on TV, when Brian walked in looking scared.

‘’Okay, please don’t be mad.’’

‘’What now. Do we just have to forget Ringo now?’’

‘’No, but I will go on stage with you to introduce our new drummer.’’

‘’WHAT?’’ I couldn’t believe this.

‘’HOW DARE YOU TO SAY ‘our new drummer’, NO ONE CAN REPLACE RINGO.’’

Someone came walking in our room. ‘’Ehm, we are going live now, can you follow me?’’

‘’Of course, give us a few seconds.’’

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Don’t look angry or mad if the drummer walks and takes his seat. Just act normal.’’ I almost shouted again, but we had to get on stage. I looked behind me and saw that Paul and John did not like this at all.

Ringo’s POV

I wasn’t able to sleep, so I just sat there and waited until the door opened. I hoped it was this Kim person to come and get me, but it was Flint. He opened my cage and dragged me out of it.

‘’Unbelievable that you are in one of the greatest bands ever. You don’t deserve that.’’ I knew it was true, I didn’t deserve to be in the Beatles. Although some voice said to me I did deserve it, but it had no time to overpower the other voice. Flint forced me on the couch and turned on the TV, watching me closely. On the TV the press was waiting until my friends came.

My eyes lit up when they finally were on the screen. Brian was with them too, I guess to sit in my place. I felt tears in my eyes when I saw George face, both of happiness and sadness, but I forced myself to hold them back. He looked so sad. All four of them looked sad. Paul, John and George took there seat, while Brian just stood awkwardly behind them.

‘’Dear ladies and gentleman,’’ Brian began. ‘’Because of the circumstances someone other than Ringo will take his seat.’’

What? Some other lad was going to sit in my seat? And the lads just look like it is the most normal thing ever.

‘’May I introduce to you, our old drummer and friend, Pete Best.’’ Pete was walking past my best mates and sat on my seat, like he was their normal drummer.

‘’You may now ask your questions.’’

‘’A question to all of you, and I think everyone wants to know, where is Ringo Starr now?’’

‘’A very good question,’’ Paul had to say the news about me, I wondered how the public would react to it. ‘’an old illness from Ringo his childhood came up again.’’ I… I couldn’t believe it. He was lying, THEY were lying about what happened to me. They didn’t even look sad.

‘’I’m very sad to hear this news about Ringo, he always was a big inspiration and I’m honoured to take his place, even though it isn’t for long.’’ No way, I… No this can’t be, that voice was the same as the Pete here.

‘’Well that’s enough Television for you, looks like Pete made it on TV.’’ Flint said in a devilish tone.

‘’Why are you guys doing this.’’

‘’Pete had to be in The Beatles, not you. So when Paul, John and George lost you, they were too sad to think straight. Pete is an old friend and the only other one they trust to be their drummer. Thereby taking your place temporary, until the police the police finds your dead body. Then is the moment he is so close to them that they will ask him to be their permanent drummer.’’

I had no words. Tears were forming, but I hold them back, while I just sat there.

‘’I know, pretty evil right? A slow process of taking advantage of the sadness from your friends, to wipe you out of their band, without them noticing anything. Soon Pete will be rich and because I helped him I will get some of that money.’’

He grabbed me and dragged me to the basement. He put me in my prison locked it and went upstairs. Before he walked away he turned around to look at me.

‘’If I were you, I would enjoy every single bit of life these next few weeks, because it will be your last.’’ With that he slammed the door shut, leaving me behind in the dark.

For the first time in these hours I finally allowed myself to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ringo, I’m kinda sad writing this. But Pete replaced Ringo aaaahhhh. Till the next part guys :>


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be violence in this chapter.

John’s POV

‘’Ladies and gentleman, our time is up.’’ Finally, it felt like ages sitting there and answering questions. Luckily after Pete sat down, there were no more questions about Ringo. I really missed him, his comments made these interviews doable. Now the three of us had no energy for anything really. And Pete just sat next to us awkwardly. I found that kind of sad, sure we kicked him out of the band, but he should have a fun time while drumming for us.

The four of us walked of the stage and into our changing room. Just as we sat down Brian walked in. ‘’I know it is difficult to lie about this, but I’m proud of you lads.’’

‘’Thank you, that really makes my day.’’ George was on the edge of crying and Paul was comforting him.

‘’Sorry, what did we lie about?’’ Pete asked innocently.

‘’We… ehm…. Ehm.’’ The four of us looked at each other.

‘’Ringo is held hostage and we don’t know where it is.’’ George said softly. Brian, Paul and George looked at the floor as an awkward silence fell. I looked at Pete’s reaction, which I expected to be sad. But instead of sadness I saw a smirk, it was only for a second, but I saw it.

‘’I can’t believe it, I have no words really.’’ If I hadn’t seen that smirk I would have believed him, but I know he got something to do with Ringo’s disappearance. Paul and George were silent, tears silently escaping their eyes. But Brian had a look in his eyes, there was something going on and I didn’t like it.

After a few silent minutes Brian got up and walked with Pete out of the room to explain some things to him.

‘’Pete knew it.’’ I began silently.

‘’What do you mean, he knew it?’’

‘’When I said Ringo was being held hostage, I saw him smirking.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Listen Paul, it was only for a slight second, but he smirked. He has to do something with Ringo.’’

‘’John! You’re just confused, I’m su-‘’

‘’No Paul, Pete knows thing and Brian too.’’

‘’Don’t start about Brian again. I know you’re upset, but Brian has nothing to do with it.’’

‘’Those two are not telling the truth. AND I WILL PROVE IT!’’ With that I stamped out of the room.

Brian’s POV

I was a nervous wrack as I walked out of the room with Pete.

‘’They don’t hate you enough.’’ Pete had a monotone voice, but I knew he was angry.

‘’I- I ehm… What did I do wrong?’’

‘’You apologized for the idea of going back to England.’’

‘’I couldn’t say it, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Just take care that they hate you, you wouldn’t want the plan failed now, would you?’’

‘’Of course not.’’

‘’The sooner they hate you, the sooner that drummer boy won’t be suffering.’’

‘’Okay Pete.’’

‘’I will be going home, but don’t think this won’t have any consequences.’’ With that he walked away.

This is a disaster, Pete has eyes everywhere. I just had to make the boys hate me, for Ringo. No, no I won’t listen to Pete anymore. I had to tell the boys he was in the complot. Even if that means Pete would beat me up. I had to tell them, I was going to tell them tomorrow.

Ringo’s POV

It was a few hours after the press ended, enough time to clear my head. If people didn’t know where I was, than the police is keeping it a secret. Which means they had to lie about me. I think Pete and Flint knew they were going to say this, which means Pete probably has Brian in his power. Brian is doing everything Pete tells him, probably to help me. I hope the lads will understand that too. I heard the front door open and Pete’s voice. Then the door to the basement opened and there he stood, with Flint behind him.

‘’Well, well, well, did our drummer boy behave while I was gone?’’ He was holding a camera.

‘’I noticed you say that a lot, that ‘well, well, well’.’’ I snapped back, I wasn’t allowing him to do something without any resistance.

‘’Very funny.’’ He said while opening my cage. ‘’You know, your manager is helping me.’’

‘’I already thought so, but he is just protecting me. Oh and you are not going to break me with my friends lying about me. I know them too well for that.’’

‘’Clever boy I see. Perhaps we have to do something different to break you.’’ He chuckled. ‘’Maybe we have to take it literally.’’ I gulped, they were going to beat me up.

‘’That manager of yours didn’t do his part of the plan that good. I told him there were consequences for that, but not which.’’

‘’What are you going to do with Brian?’’ I was worried for him, who knows what Pete would do.

‘’Oh nothing is gonna happen to Brian. Don’t worry about that.’’ he smiled sweetly, but his eyes where dark and evil. ‘’But… I’m not so sure about you.’’

‘’Wh- what do you mean.’’ I suddenly realised that the cage was locked with me, Pete and Flint in it.

‘’We will make sure Brian will do as we say, after you have suffered his consequences.’’ With that I felt a hard kick in my stomach. Flint roughly pulled me up my legs and they both started to hit me. First Pete’s fist in my face, then Flint his foot kicking my legs. I was trying to keep strong and to defend myself. But my wrists were hurting so much because of that rope. I was defenceless.

So they kept on hitting me. On my face, arms, legs, anywhere actually. My body was a bloody mess. Full of bruises and blood. Eventually my legs couldn’t hold my weight anymore and I collapsed on the ground. After a few more kicks they decided it was enough. My whole body was hurting and I just hoped they would go away. But Pete picked up the camera and started to make pictures.

I felt so ashamed, but I couldn’t do anything. Flint picked me up to make a few more pictures of my helpless self.

‘’That would be enough. These pictures are going to Brian, then he will understand the consequences if he doesn’t do what we tell him.’’ They walked away and left me behind. I thought about what Flint said, ‘enjoy these last days of your life.’. I don’t know how there were people living on this planet who would do this. I hoped I didn’t have to go through this ever again.

But something inside me said that this wasn’t going to be the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to say here so ehmm. Well, comments and kudos will be appriciated. Till the next part guys :>


	13. part 13

Brian’s POV

I woke up from a dreamless night. Today I was going to tell the boys that Pete was behind all of this. I only had to find the right time. If they knew it, than it wasn’t easy for Pete to punish me. I wasn’t scared of him anymore nor what he would do to me if I ruined his plans any further. That is till I saw a white envelope by my door. I was a little confused. It was probably a fan who slit this under the door in the night. But nobody knows which room I exactly was. That would mean that this is a very big coincidence or this wasn’t from a fan. And I hoped with all my heart it wasn’t the latter one.

I slowly stepped out of my bed and sat upright. I walked to the envelope and carefully picked it up, like the envelope itself was dangerous. The envelope itself was completely blank except a few words that where scratched on it. The words on said ‘Don’t do it again’. I got Goosebumps all over my body. I was 100 percent sure that this was my punishment and it was probably far worse than any injury.

I opened the envelope, not wanting to know what was in it, but also wanting to see it. I got a hold of the content and felt a few pictures. I took them out of the envelope and looked at them one by one. My hands began to shake, while I was taking a look at the pictures. It where all pictures of Ringo in different positions, all beaten up. In the very few pictures that his eyes were open I saw nothing. Nothing of those blue eyes, full of life. His smile that got the band through some tough times was gone. And his face, that helped me with problems even the others didn’t know, was now bloody, bruised and lifeless. I couldn’t look any longer and turned my face away.

There was also a letter, almost to scared to read it, I put it away and went to take a shower. It wasn’t a very relaxing one, I kept thinking about that letter. So I decided to just read it, but when I got out of the shower and in my clothes I kept walking in my room. After half an hour of walking through my room picking up the letter and putting it down again I decided to just do it.

_Dearest Brian,_

_Unfortunately you didn’t do what we have asked you to. Don’t let that happen again. You have seen what will happen otherwise. Although we don’t have a problem with punishing you again, we think you rather don’t want to be punished again. Or maybe we could better say that you don’t want your drummer boy to be punished again. How he will live his last days lies in your hands._

_Don’t do it again._

I probably read this letter 3 times more. I couldn’t believe it, what did they mean with _‘How he will live his last days’._ Ringo wa- was going to die?

It was a bit too much for me and I was just in time to catch myself on the table. Pete never said this, he never said that he would kill Ringo. I than realised that they had to get rid of Ringo if Pete wanted to have a permanent place in the band. I was in a difficult situation. I had to somehow let the boys know what Pete his plan was, but who knows what Pete would do to Ringo if I told the boys. For now I had to play along with Pete’s plan, but I had to be careful before anything happens to Ringo.

Suddenly I heard the phone ringing. With sweaty hands I answered it.

‘’So you received our pictures?’’ I normally called with a guy called Flint, but now it was Pete.

‘’Yes I have.’’ I was ashamed that I sounded scared.

‘’Good, good, today is the lads day off right?’’

‘’Ehm, yes.’’

‘’Okay meet me at our café at 12, I have to discuss some things with you. Bye Brian.’’ The last part wasn’t at all friendly, but that didn’t matter. I had to ask about Ringo his ‘last days’.

‘’Wait!’’ I saw Pete’s confused expression through the telephone.

‘’What is it Brian.’’ He spat out.

‘’About the letter, what do you mean with ‘ _How he will live his last days’._

‘’I don’t know what you are talking about, Brian.’’ But I knew that he understood.

‘’You know damn well what I talk about. You never said that you were going to KILL Ringo!’’

‘’Oh that. If I just release him, he could come back and the lads will never speak to me again. The whole plan would be ruined. And we don’t want that, would we?’’

‘’I can’t allow you to ki-‘’

‘’Goodbye, Brian.’’ With that he hung up.

I was left in complete silence. I pressed my back against my door and slowly slit down till I sat on the floor. Pete had complete control of the whole situation. This thought was one too much. Silent tears were running down my cheeks. For the first time in years I felt totally helpless. I felt totally powerless. I couldn’t do anything to make it better and I never expected how miserable that feeling was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter and there isn’t much action, but it’s just so that I can write a few more chapters instead of finishing this story in 2 more chapters. So yeah. Just to say, every comment and like is highly appreciated <3\. Well till the next part guys :>


	14. part 14

John’s POV

I had a very restless night, I kept tossing and turning. I knew Brian and Pete were doing something behind our back, I just KNEW it. Although Paul and George didn’t believe me. Paul thinks I’m still mad because Brian hadn’t told us that he knew Ringo was in danger and it kinda is, but not the main reason. As for George, I don’t think he believes me, but it’s hard to tell. Ever since Ringo is gone he hadn’t spoken or eaten as much as he used to. He wasn’t himself anymore, which only made the situation worse. It was like we lost George too.

I was about to throw my blanket of me when I felt someone in my bed. It was Paul and the sight of him immediately made me smile. The night before he went to George’s room, but apparently he returned in the night. It’s only been a few months since we both declared our love for each other, but it already feels like years. Only, I don’t think he has forgiven me for my outburst yesterday. I probably will apologize, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t suspect Pete or Brian anymore. I heard a croaked voice, it was Paul’s morning voice, which made me smile immediately.

‘’Good morning.’’ He said.

‘’Good morning sleepy head.’’ I hesitated, but decided to get straight to the point. ‘’Look Paul, I’m sorry about my outburst yesterday.’’

‘’Just don’t get so mad okay? Pete and Brian don’t have anything to do wi-’’

‘’I saw Pete, he has got something to do with it, believe me.’’ I felt my anger boiling up again, but I tried to stay calm.

‘’Just let it go John.’’

‘’No way, let’s ask George, he hasn’t said anything about this.’’

‘’You know damn well why John.’’

‘’Oh because poor Ringo is gone. He isn’t a child, I miss Ringo too and do you see me crying all the time!’’ I wished I could take those seconds back, Paul stared at me in shock. We heard a door shut and knew George was on the hallway when I said that. Paul and I went to George’s door and knocked on it. The only thing we heard were sobs.

‘’George, please let us in.’’

Nothing.

‘’I didn’t mean what I said. You know that I could be very stupid when I’m mad.’’

We waited for 10 minutes outside the door until George opened it. He wasn’t crying, but his face was all wet.

‘’Go in John and talk with him.’’ Paul whispered in my ear. George was watching the ground awkwardly.

‘’Uhmm Le… let’s sit down eh?’’ With that I walked in the room and sat down with George. Paul didn’t come with us and instead closed the door while waiting outside.

Paul’s POV

I silently closed the door and waited in the hallway. This was the first time John and George were together in one room talking about what is happening. I just had to give them some time. Brian his door opened and a nervous looking Brian walked out.

‘’Hi ehm George… Paul, Paul I mean… I will be gone for a few hours okay?’’ With that he ran to the stairs and was gone.

He had left his keys in his door while locking it. I had to wait a while till John and George were done so I decided to take a look in Brian’s room. I opened his door and carefully walked in. I had waited for this moment when I met Brian. I finally was about to find out what shampoo he uses. I opened the bathroom door and turned the shampoo bottle. It was from White Rain, I grinned, his hair secret wasn’t a secret anymore.

I stood up and was about to walk out of the room when I saw something shiny in his trash can. I hesitated, maybe I shouldn’t go through his stuff, but then again it was in his trash can. So maybe I could take a little look.

I looked in the trash can and saw there was a letter and like 10 pictures or something. They were very dark though so I picked them up. I couldn’t believe what I saw. It were pictures of Ringo, but a very beaten up Ringo. Why didn’t Brian show this to us. I picked up the letter and started reading it, I felt the blood ran out of my face. I dropped the letter and sat on the bed.

_You didn’t do what we asked you_

John was right, Brian wasn’t telling us everything, which meant that Pete probably wasn’t telling the truth either.

_His last days lie in your hands_

Ringo… his… last days? What did they mean? Are they going to kill Ringo? This wasn’t good, I had to tell John.

‘’Hey Paul are you over here?’’ John came walking in.

‘’Why are you in Eppy’s room? Did he leave or something?’’ He looked at me and saw that something was wrong. ‘’What happened?’’

I silently handed over the letter, while he was reading it his face changed from confusion to scared.

‘’I… I don’t understand.’’ I handed him the pictures of Ringo.

‘’So I was correct, Brian is keeping the truth from us.’’

‘’I think you are also right about Pete.’’ I slowly said. ‘’But John please don’t get mad right now.’’

‘’I won’t, Paul, but I will wait for Brian to get an explanation about this.’’ With that he slowly and calmly walked out of the room. He wasn’t angry, but he said those words with such a determination I have never heard. Which was far worse than a small outburst

Ringo’s POV

I was lying on the ground, doing nothing. I didn’t know how long it has been and I hated that feeling. For the first time I thought about how much I missed my friends. They were always in the back of my mind, but now I really wanted to think about them. I tried to see them, but I couldn’t figure out what they looked like.

This realization made me physically shift a little. I was startled and embarrassed. How could I forget how my friends looked like. Well than maybe I just have to think about their characteristics. Paul was the caring one, but also the most girly one probably, I thought with a laugh. John always tried to be our leader or something, but he was very vulnerable if Paul was with him. And George, I loved George. His smile, his eyes and his voice like music and of course his love for… food. FOOD.

I suddenly realized I was starving, how long has it been. Then the door opened and a figure was walking down the stairs. It wasn’t Flint nor Pete, it was a girl. She kneeled down in front of my cage and slit some food towards me.

‘’It isn’t much, but Pete doesn’t want to pay for more.’’

‘’Who are you?’’

‘’I’m Kim, very nice to meet you. And if I may say, I think your drumming is amazing.’’ She gave me a weak smile and started to walk away.

‘’Wait… Wh- what are you doing here?’’ I was confused on who this person was and I wanted answers, but she didn’t answer me. She didn’t even look at me. I knew if I wanted to keep my mind sane, I had to get to talk with her more. Because that compliment she gave me gave me some strength again.

Suddenly I smelled something really weird and to my disgust it was the food. I didn’t even know if you could say it was food. My stomach was making so much noise that I decided I just had to go for it. I brought the spoon to my mouth but smelled something, I knew it was a drug. Of course they drugged my food, like I could trust them. They wanted to break my spirit since the time I was here. I slit the food away and lay back on the dusty carpet. I decided that if I was sleeping I wouldn’t feel my stomach. So I started to think about George and my friends and luckily I drifted away only a few minutes after.

I don’t know for how long I was sleeping, but I woke up with the painful feeling in my stomach. I had to eat something even though that food was probably drugged. At that moment the door opened, it was Kim again.

‘’Finally, you’re awake.’’ She sounded really relieved.

‘’How long was I asleep for?’’

‘’10 hours or something, I thought it was kinda long since you are so hungry.’’

‘’I’m not hungry at all.’’ She maybe was the nicest person in this house, but that didn’t mean I trusted her completely. My stomach betrayed me though.

‘’It sounds like your stomach is really hungry. Please eat something it’s been 4 days.’’

‘’I’ve been here for 4 days!?’’ I wasn’t sure for how long I was away, but this was unbelievable.

‘’I gave you some water when you were asleep, but you wouldn’t swallow the food.’’

‘’You’ve put something in that food, didn’t you?’’

‘’Of course not, I know it is disgusting, but promise me you will eat is.’’ Her voice was shaky like she was trying to hide something. I just looked at her and she sighed.

‘’Fine.’’ That was the only thing she said, she turned around and walked away. As soon as she closed the door, I started eating. Somewhere I knew I shouldn’t do it, but at the moment I didn’t care. The food was horrible, but the pain in my stomach was worse. After I finished the whole bowl I realized what 4 days without food did to you. I was happy that the pain in my stomach had gone away and my mind was kind of working again. But that horrible voice inside my head also came back. Thinking bad thoughts was one thing, but hearing it was far worse. And of course the voice wasn’t any less worse than before. It was complete silence, the only thing I heard was the voice.

_Kim was lying about your drumming_

Stop

_You’re already replaced_

Please

_Nobody loves you_

No I… I can’t

_You will die alone_

Why are you saying this

_My voice is the last thing you will hear_

Never

_This basement is the last thing you will see_

You’re lying

_Do you want to know why?_

No of course not

_Because nobody is searching for you_

Of course they are

_Nobody cares about you_

That’s not true

_Not John_

No

_Not Paul_

No… stop

_And definitely not George_

Please don’t do this to me

_I’m not doing anything, this is all you and deep down you know it is true_

I… I-

_You are worth nothing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is finished woohoo. (If anyone is curious, I got a fan account on Instagram called sgt_beatle). I probably listened to the whole playlist of miss Saigon like 3 times or something while writing this. Well, till the next part guys :>


	15. part 15

George’s POV

I let out a deep sigh when I heard John close the door. I sat on the bed and actually felt relieved, a feeling I hadn’t felt since I lost Ringo. John always teased me like I was his little brother, but this time we had one of the best conversations in my life. I let thoughts overcome me when I lied down on the bed. I missed Ringo so much, but John was right, I didn’t help Ringo by being such a sad sack. I looked at the clock, wow already 10 minutes past. Well I better get up and do something than.

I walked to the hallway to go to Paul and John, but I saw that Brian his room was unlocked. There were soft whispers coming from the room. I just walked in and saw Paul and John, looking shocked at me, with a letter and some pictures in their hands. John dropped the pictures, but hurried to grab them before me. I was faster and got a hold on some of them.

‘’George please, give them to m-‘’ John started.

‘’What are it, some birds from a magaz-‘’ While I was talking I took a quick glance at the pictures. What I saw weren’t just some pictures, they were portraying my worst nightmare.

‘’I- I’’ Paul’s eyes were full of sadness while I felt tears running down my cheeks. Paul just hugged me and we slowly sat down. John joined us and we stayed like that for a while. Hugging while the three of us knew we weren’t complete. I thought about how exhausted I felt and started to drift of to a sleep with horrible pictures of Ringo.

I eventually awoke from that horrible dream. I looked up at the clock, three hours had passed. My back ached horribly, probably from sleeping on the ground again. I decided to have a little walk. As carefully as I could be I broke free from Paul and John’s embrace and stood up. Before I went outside I saw a letter lying on the ground.

Strange.

‘’George watcha got there?’’ Paul asked sleepily.

‘’Just some letter.’’ I was not really paying attention to him while I was reading.

‘’Wait… Letter?’’ ‘’George!’’

Paul’s POV

I was being woken by some shifting near me. How long was I asleep for. The clock said three hours, when did Brian said he would come back? In a few hours or something.

I looked up to see it was just George. He picked something up from the counter.

‘’George watcha got there?’’

‘’Just some letter.’’

Wait did he say letter. Oh no.

‘’Wait… Letter?’’ I was too late, I heard George running out of the room into the hallway.

‘’George!’’

‘’Paul what is happening?’’ John asked half asleep.

‘’George saw the letter John!’’

We looked at each other for a few seconds when we suddenly heard shouting. We didn’t exchange words, we just hurried to see where the shouting was coming from. We soon found out what the shouting was. George ran into Brian and he was not happy.

‘’George what do you mean?’’

‘’HOW COULD YOU?’’ George was in the most pain ever.

‘’Guys, what is George talking about?’’ Brian put the attention on us now.

‘’I think you damn well know what he is talking about.’’ John said in a threatening tone.

‘’Paul please.’’

‘’We saw the pictures Brian, we saw the letter.’’ Brian looked like he had seen a ghost.

‘’I ehm I…’’

‘’How Brian? Are you still scared people will know that you’re queer?’’

‘’I couldn’t tell you anything, because otherwise Ringo would get beaten up!’’

‘’If you told us we could have had Ringo right now.’’

‘’You don’t know that!’’

‘’Yes we know that, the police could arrest Pete. We could find out where Ringo is and this would be all OVER!’’

‘’You don’t know what Pete is capable of John!’’

‘’I’m starting to think that you are not completely on our side!’’

‘’Everything I did, I did it so Ringo could be safe!’’

‘’Well, if we look at the pictures we can really see that Ringo is safe, Thank you for that! We’re going.’’

This was a mess, John is never going to trust Brian, George was in tears and I, for the first time in a while, had no clue what to do. I decided to walk away with John and George to or room, leaving Brian behind. This was a time where the group really missed Ringo. Ringo was the glue to our band. Without him I don’t know how long the band will be here. ‘’We really need you right now, Ringo.’’ I murmured.

Ringo’s POV

‘’I really need you guys right now.’’ I murmured. It was a new day, I think. Pete decided it was a fun idea to come visit me just before he went to ‘work’. Just some more talk about how useless I was and that the band already replaced me. He was trying to break me from the inside and if I was being honest it worked, it worked very good. His plan was almost done, they could just kill me right now for all I cared. What was the point in even keeping me alive, the only nice thing were the few minutes Kim is down here. And when I thought about that the door opened and her slim silhouette stood on top of the staircase.

‘’Pete and Flint left early so they didn’t check on the food for you.’’ She gave a shy smile. ‘’I made a sandwich. I hope you like it.’’

‘’Thank you Kim.’’ I was surprised by how weak my voice was. ‘’Why are you helping them?’’

‘’It’s complicated okay.’’

‘’Do you have fun doing this?’’

‘No, of course not. I- I fell in love.’’ She sighed. ‘’Pete was a wrack when you threw him out of the band. I met him and fell in love, but after a year I started to see how he really was. He smacked me and kicked me and threatened me if I left him. When he told me his plan of kidnapping you, I just slowly nodded. But that night I went to call the police, he spotted me and kicked me, making me swear I never would tell anyone.’’

‘’How could you, you could just run away at any moment and leave Pete!’’

‘’No I CAN’T!’’

‘’Why not!’’

‘’Because deep down I still see him as the man I fell in love with…’’

‘’But he isn’t that guy.’’

‘’Well, didn’t someone you love hurt you?’’

‘’I- I’’ I was interrupted by sound of the front door opening.

‘’I have to go now.’’

I was again back in the darkness, but now with the thought of my last conversation with George. Just a stupid argument and now I was going to die without making it up to George.

I was going to die with the love of my life hating me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, it’s been a while eh. Sorry I didn’t have any inspiration for the past time or something, but I’m back on track. Well, till the next part guys :>


	16. Part 16

John’s POV

A week

Ringo has been gone for a week now.

The group was slowly falling apart, George was a mess, Paul and I had more and more arguments and I won’t even start about what Brian did to us. I was mentally and physically exhausted. I couldn’t do it anymore, it was all too much. But it soon would be over. Today Pete would come to discus some songs. Today we would confront him. The lads wanted to call the police, but I told them I could handle it on my own. So it was settled, the three of us were very nervous. If we let him mistake Ringo’s life would be over. We didn’t tell Brian about this. I think we actually haven’t talked about him after what happened.

‘’Pete will be here any second now.’’ Paul’s face was very nervous.

George stood up. ‘’Let’s get our drummer back.’’ With that he walked out and we followed. Brian saw us walking and quickly caught up, he didn’t say anything though. The four of us walked to the room where we were supposed to meet Pete. He was already sitting in a stool, trying to be innocent.

‘’Hello boys, how’s it going?’’ I immediately wanted to pin him to the ground, demanding to say where Ringo was, but I had to follow our plan.

‘’Hey Pete, We’re good, how about you.’’ I tried to be as friendly as possible.

‘’Well, I’m good, you’re good. How amazing!’’ I had to admit, he was pretty good at pretending to be someone else. ‘’I wanted to ask you guys something before we are going to work on songs.’’

‘’Yes you can ask us anything.’’ Paul was much better at being friendly.

‘’What is going on with Ringo?’’ Why couldn’t I already punch him. ‘’I mean I know he is being held hostage, but did you find some clues?’’

‘’No unfortunately we did not.’’

‘’How unfortunate, I really hope you will find the lad. I have spent a lot of time with him in Hamburg Y’know.’’ George started forming fists out of frustration. ‘’He was super nice to me, I don’t understand how somebody could do something that bad to him.’’

‘’I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!’’ The four of us looked at George in confusion.

‘’Ehm of course, if you have to go, you have to go hehe.’’ Brian chuckled nervously.

‘’I will accompany you George.’’ Paul said.

‘’Eh… Me as well.’’

‘’Oh than I will discuss some things with Pete.’’

‘’We will be back in a minute haha.’’ Paul tried to make it less awkward, but that didn’t work. The three of us walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Brian behind.

‘’I can’t do this.’’ George began after we ran to the toilet.

‘’We just have to keep this up, until John finds a good moment to… confront them.’’

‘’Why can’t we just do it right now?’’ George was the most nervous I have ever seen him.

‘’I don’t know, we just know it when we know it alright.’’ Paul tried to sound calm, but I knew him to well.

‘’And that time is now.’’ The two of them looked my way with shock. I expected Paul to tell me no, that it was too early, but he surprised me.

‘’You’re right.’’ He stood up. ‘’Come on guys, time to get our drummer back.’’

We walked over to the door. The door to the room where Brian and Pete were talking. To the room that would give us answers. I looked to George and Paul who gave me a nod of approval and opened the door.

‘’Lads, you’re back.’’

‘’Not now Brian.’’

‘’Oh… Wha… what do you mean John?’’

‘’I have a question for Pete.’’

‘’You can ask me anything John.’’ Pete said with his innocent smile, while he stood up to be at my eye level. All the anger from the past week rushed over me. I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him to the wall, holding him there.

‘’You’re gonna tell us where Ringo is.’’

‘’Lads, you have to sent John to anger management, because this is not normal.’’ He chuckled.

‘’Answer. The. Question. Pete.’’ George spat.

‘’Fine.’’ His face turned very dark. ‘’If you want answers you can get them.’’

‘’What did you do to Ringo!?’’ Paul joined our conversation.

‘’I just gave him what he deserved.’’ I let him go and started to back away so he could explain. ‘’You threw me out of the band!’’

‘’Whatever we did wasn’t Ringo’s fault.’’

‘’Well that’s not how I see it. I’m sure you found the pictures that showed his punishm-.‘’

‘’It’s done Pete, the police is here to arrest you.’’ Brian suddenly came walking in to the room. I hadn’t even noticed he had left to call the cops.

‘’There are cops behind this door Pete, it’s over.’’ For the first time in a while I looked at Brian with a smile.

‘’You’re gonna tell us now where you are keeping Ringo.’’ I expected Pete looking defeated, angry or I don’t know, but he looked like he was having fun. He started to laugh.

‘’What is so funny?’’ I tried to sound threatening, but I was scared.

‘’Sorry guys, really.’’ He sounded like he was laughing at a joke. ‘’It’s just funny that you think that you have won.’’

‘’Well I think it is clear that you lost.’’

‘’Paul, could you be a dear and check the time for me?’’

‘’I… I?’’ He looked at me to seek for support, I just nodded.

‘’Well, it’s 4 O’clock right now, but why?’’

‘’Perfect.’’ His eyes were the darkest I have ever seen them. ‘’You know, I didn’t do this all by myself.’’ He looked at Brian. ‘’Brian knows him, right Brian?’’

‘’You… you mean Flint?’’

‘’You really thought I didn’t know about your little conversation in the hallway. I know everything Brian. So I made sure to have this little meeting today.’’

‘’Just tell us where Ringo is!’’

‘’Those pictures weren’t enough to keep you from ruining the plan.’’

‘’What plan?’’

‘’The plan to let me be your drummer again. It would be so simple and it would have worked if you didn’t find the pictures. But it doesn’t matter, you can’t have everything.’’

‘’We would never have let you be our drummer!’’

‘’Let’s be real Paul, you trusted me before you found the pictures. It would have been easy, after you had heard about that drummers boy his death, I would be the next drummer.’’

‘’You’re sick and you lost.’’

‘’You know, it would have been nice to claim my place in the band, but in about 10 minutes Flint will see I haven’t come home. Which means he knows he can kill Ringo.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No comments. till the next part guys :>


	17. Part 17

George’s POV

I couldn’t take it anymore, I pushed Pete to the ground and laid on top of him so he couldn’t move.

‘’Where is HE!’’

‘’The place where we had so much fun as a band.’’

‘’Your parents house…’’ Paul said quietly.

‘’We had so much fun and he ruined everything. You guys betrayed me!’’

‘’This isn’t Ringo his fault, Pete!’’

‘’It doesn’t matter anyway, he is done for. I got my revenge.’’ I looked at Paul and John for help, but they didn’t know it either.

‘’Forget about him, we’re gonna get our drummer back.’’

‘’Goodluck, it’s about one hour away. Maybe you are there before the rats find his corps.’’ We all looked at each other like we could read each other minds. We had to get there before it would be too late, we had to get there before we lost Ringo forever. It looked like Paul and John thought about it too, because the three of us ran out of the room to one of our cars. John was driving, Paul sat in the passengers seat and I sat in the back.

‘’What time is it?’’ John almost yelled while riding.

‘’4:10.’’

‘’Then we better hurry.’’

Ringo’s POV

I heard something half an hour ago, but I didn’t care anymore. Nothing is important. I was going to die. The only thought that kept me alive was George. George his laugh, George his face, just George. I hope Paul and John will comfort him when they know I’m dead. The door opened and I hoped it was Kim, but it was just Flint, probably to beat me up or something.

‘’Guess who it is drummer boy?’’ I didn’t answer, partly because I tried to be as much as a burden and partly because I just couldn’t anymore.

‘’Oh so you’re just going to ignore me? Y’know, Pete didn’t come home, which means that they found out we kidnapped you.’’ I couldn’t believe it, they got Pete. It was just a matter of time when Flint would flight. I was going to be free!

‘’Stop smirking you stupid. Our plan failed, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to kill you.’’ WHAT, I could’ve known. Of course they would try to do as much as harm as they could. Flint opened the cage, picked me up and dragged out of the cage. He put a blindfold on me and sat me down.

‘’Finally I can wipe you out of my life. I’ve been waiting for this for ages.’’

I couldn’t believe it. This was really it, I wasn’t even scared. It almost felt like he was doing me a favour and that thought scared me. I was never going to see light again, well I was never really an outside person.

I felt something on my stomach, something cold. I looked up even though I had a blindfold on.

‘’Oh you thought I was going to shoot you through your head? You don’t deserve such a quick death, you know gunshots through the stomach is way more painful. Bleeding out is a way more fun way to die, well for me.’’ He said it while he was next to my ear, which made it all the more torturous.

‘’Well Goodby-.’’ Even though I had a blindfold I was still holding my eyes shut, awaiting the sound that will take my life, but instead of that I heard a loud bang, a moan and a body falling on the floor. My blindfold was being taken of and right before me stood Kim with a frying pan. She walked over to me and untied the rope that was rubbing my skin for the past few days.

‘’Come with me, it won’t take long before Flint will be conscious again.’’ She held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. I tried to stand, but my legs just couldn’t hold my weight. Fortunately Kim noticed that and took my arm to support me. I would rather ran away from this place, but instead I was shuffling out of it. I finally saw the light again although the sun was already setting. We were in the middle of nowhere, there was only a road with a river next to it. I would have liked the place if it hadn’t held such dark secrets. We started to walk and shuffle following the road. We have been walking for about 10 minutes in complete silence when Kim broke it.

‘’How is it going?’’

‘’I can better ask you.’’

‘’Are you serious?! You were almost dead!’’

‘’But you betrayed the man you love.’’

‘’Well… not completely.’’ Her face was getting a bit red.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I don’t know if this would be a good time to tell you, but…’’

‘’Well can’t be worse than what just happened.’’

‘’Ringo…’’ she stopped walking. ‘’I think I might love you.’’ She looked at me, first happy, but than sad. ‘’I knew it, you have someone, don’t you?’’

‘’I- it’s difficult to tell.’’

‘’Well I told you my feelings, you might as well tell me who the lucky girl is.’’

‘’It’s not exactly a girl.’’ This conversation was very weird. It was like I was a little boy again, telling each others about our feelings. But this time I just escaped death, it felt so normal yet so weird.

‘’I- I like George. George Harrison.’’ There was a pause for a few minutes.

‘’I’m not good enough. I’m not good enough for anyone. I’m a weak person.’’

‘’No that’s not true!’’

‘’It is! Over the past years I let him hurt me, I let him starve me. I let Pete make me this weak person.’’

‘’Kim, you are an amazing woman, the only mistake you made was falling in love with the wrong guy. You will find someone and that guy will be the luckiest guy in the world.’’ I hoped this made her feel better, but her face was scared.

‘’Well, well, well what a nice little confession.’’ We turned around and saw Flint.

‘’But, h- how?’’

‘’There is only one road and you weren’t the fastest Y’know.’’

Before I could say anything Flint ran towards us and pushed us in to the river. We rolled down the hill and fell into the water. My body was too weak, I couldn’t swim. With my last strength I tried to get to the land, but it didn’t work. I heard Kim struggling too, but she was too weak after years of torture from Pete. Before I was in complete darkness of the water I saw some lights from the road. I heard car doors open and someone screaming something over and over again. Suddenly it hit me. It was George! And he was screaming my name. What a nice thought, hearing George his voice. The last sound before I took my last breath, the last sound before my last attempt to swim. The last sound before my death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s too late for writing, but I’m still doing it. Well, till the next part guys :>


	18. Part 18

George’s POV

The time was going too slow yet too quick. I was trying to stay positive, I kept thinking about how I would see those blue eyes again. But one thought kept interrupting it, the thought of seeing nothing in those blue eyes, the thought that we were too late. John suddenly stopped the car.

‘’What are you doing? We have to keep going!’’ He didn’t say anything, he just pointed at something outside and got out of the car. I looked at where he pointed to and saw a man standing in the middle of the road. Paul and I got out of the car.

‘’What did you do to him?’’ I knew exactly that this was Flint.

‘’I don’t know who you’re talking about.’’

‘’Where is Ringo?!’’

‘’Oh that guy, like on the bottom of the river now.’’ I felt my blood drain out of my face. Before I knew it I was already running to the river. The water was so dark and I didn’t know how deep it was, but I didn’t care, I didn’t care I was not the best swimmer, I didn’t care I didn’t saw anything. I just wanted my Ringo back. But before I jumped in the water Paul and John stopped me.

‘’George are you insane?’’

‘’I have to get to him let me GO!’’

‘’We can’t lose you too!’’

‘’I can’t live in a world without him!’’ I tried my hardest to get out of their hold, but I felt weak. I fell to the ground crying, thinking about how I failed to save him. Paul and John sad beside me and started sobbing too. We sat there, missing a part of us, until we heard the water splashing.

Ringo’ POV

I was completely calm, which was kind of funny. I always thought that you were in a panic when you where drowning. Part of me wanted to try again to get on the land, because of Paul and John and because of George. But an other part of me just wanted to do nothing. It wanted to drown with the last thought of George. I was sad, this was how I was going to die, at least it was not a stomach wound and bleeding to death. I was holding my breath the whole time, but now water starting seeping in. I just let it happen, but it burned. This wasn’t a non painful death, my lungs were burning. Which made my body’s reflexes a bit alerted. I thought I was almost a the bottom when a force pushed me back up. It felt like hands gripping my feet and giving me a boost, with this I swung my arms in an attempt to swim. I felt the cold air touching my skin. My hand was above water! I felt something gripping my arm and pulling me out of the water. I heard screams and just chaos. I started to cough up water and almost fell down when arms grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. Thoughts started running through my mind, when I realised that it must have been Kim who pushed me. With the little breath I had I tried to yell her name. But it came out as a faint sound before I passed out.

George’s POV

I looked at the river to see where the sound was coming from. It looked like a hand. Wait, it looked like a hand. Paul and John realised it earlier than me and started to pull it out of the water. I heard sirens from the distance, the ambulance was coming. But all my focus was on the body right in front of me. Ringo was alive. Paul and John were screaming something, but I just hugged Ringo. He tried to say something.

‘’Ki… Kim-.’’ It was so faint that I didn’t understand it and before I could ask something he passed out. I felt a touch on my shoulder and saw a nurse looking at me.

‘’Sir, could you give us some space. He has to go to the hospital. Now’’ I didn’t now what was happening so Paul and John had to pull me away. I saw how they strapped Ringo down to a bed and started to bring him to the ambulance. My legs suddenly worked and I started to run to the ambulance too with Paul and John following me. Brian was already waiting on the road and bombarded us with questions, but I didn’t care nor heard them.

‘’There can only be one person in the ambulance with him.’’ The nurse said.

‘’That will be George.’’ John said, while I looked at him. ‘’Don’t worry we will be right behind you.’’ I nodded and hopped into the ambulance.

The whole journey was just a weird daze, the only thing I remembered was holding Ringo’s hand while the doctors were trying to keep him alive. We arrived at the hospital and I saw Brian, Paul and John. before we could follow Ringo to his room the nurse stopped us.

‘’Sorry, but you have to wait here until we can say that he isn’t in critical condition.’’ So we did that. We waited.

It was about 10 in the evening when we arrived. The first hour was only me running, being happy and sad at the same time. After that I sat down next to Paul who was waiting silently. John was holding his hand and comforting him, while Brian was a wreck. Paul eventually offered his hand to me and I held it. Surprisingly John took Brian’s hand as well. And that’s how we waited, I don’t know for how long. Paul, John and Brian fell asleep sometime past 1 in the morning, but I couldn’t.

5 O’clock in the morning, a nurse ran to us and said that they pumped the water out of Ringo’s lungs. She said that he was asleep, but we could visit him. I immediately stood up, waking Paul with my movement. The four of us followed the nurse through the white hallways of the hospital. I always hated those white walls, they were too bright, but it didn’t matter this time. The nurse stopped and pointed to a door. We walked in quietly.

I couldn’t believe it, there he was. I hadn’t seen him in a week, but it felt like a lifetime. He was sleeping, although unfortunately I couldn’t say that it seemed like a peaceful sleep. When I got closer I really saw what happened to him, outside it was too dark, but in this light you could see everything.

His beautiful skin was filled with bruises and some old dried up blood. He had a black eye and a split in his lip. One of his arms was above the covers and his wrist was red and purple. It looked like some of his hair was cut off, and there were also pieces of blood in his hair. He looked horrible and I wanted to look away, but I knew I had to be there for Ringo. He needed me and I would be there when he wakes up. I sat down at the chair beside him and took his hand.

‘’It’s been quite a day.’’ Paul spoke and I realized that I wasn’t the only one in the room. ‘’Let’s get some breakfast.’’ I looked at him, I didn’t want to go, but I was starving. ‘’George you’re staying here and wait for Ringo, we will get you something okay?’’

‘’Thank you, Paul.’’ I smiled and turned my focus on Ringo his hand again. I heard the door open and shut, now I was truly alone.

A few hours later, the lads came back with breakfast and stayed for an hour or 2 before they went back to the hotel and get some sleep. I thought I wouldn’t even be able to sleep if I tried, but If I was being honest, my eyelids felt heavier by every second. Until some movement, which I first didn’t realize. Till I heard a sound.

‘’Ringo!’’ I almost yelled and started hugging him.

‘’Ge.. George?’’ He looked very confused. ‘’What ha..ppened?’’

‘’You came back to me.’’ I said gently with tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it :) Hope you guys enjoyed the story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story everyone. I hope everyone will enjoy and if you have ideas for chapter please comment them. I have to practice on my English, so why not write stories. Enjoy :>
> 
> This is very short, but I just wanted to launch it. Till the next part guys :>


End file.
